Your Melody
by Hasegawa Arisa
Summary: Aku mendapatkannya ketika umurku enam atau tujuh tahun. Tidak terlalu ingat. Hanya saja saat itu aku sudah bisa mendengar suara-suara dari diri masing-masing orang. Kemampuan ini ... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar melodinya. Gadis ini ...


Pria itu tersenyum gembira dan haru yang bercampur. Perasaan lega melihat wanita di sampingnya yang baik-baik saja juga tentunya ... pada bayi laki-laki dalam pelukan istrinya.

"Kau mau beri dia nama siapa?"

Suara lembut dan merdu itu mengalun.

"Yamauchi ..." Sejenak pria itu berpikir. "... Suzuran."

Alis wanita itu bertaut, "Seperti nama perempuan?"

Suaminya hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Tapi wanita itu juga ikut tersenyum, "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kita panggil dia Suzuo,"

"Ya. Selamat datang ke dunia, Suzuo ..." ucap pria itu.

Istrinya kembali tersenyum.

"Suzuo-_kun_ ..."

**Hasegawa Arisa**

with pleasure presented

**Your ****Melody**

.

.

Kakiku masih berjalan menuruni tangga gedung fakultasku. Tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengan seorang gadis manis yang kelihatan pemalu.

Deg deg ... Deg deg ...

Gadis ini ... tenang sekali. Pembawaannya. Terlihat dari melodi yang dia keluarkan. Dari jantungnya.

Dia tersenyum padaku yang tidak kubalas apa-apa. Aku hanya kembali turun dan berpapasan dengan seorang _senpai_ yang ramah dan ceria.

"_Konnichiwa_, Yamauchi-_san_"

Deg deg deg

Senyum _senpai_ itu kubalas. Kelihatannya ia sedang bahagia. Walaupun begitu, melodinya akan selalu sama. Tidak berubah.

Saat aku sampai di lapangan, sebuah bola basket menggelinding ke arahku. Kuambil lalu kulirik para pemainnya. Mereka menunggu bola ini. Aku lempar yang langsung masuk ke _ring_ yang cukup jauh.

Mereka heran, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Melodi mereka.

Degdegdeg

Mayoritas seperti itu. Tipe orang yang tidak sabaran.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

Oh ya, namaku Suzuran. Yamauchi Suzuran. Tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Suzuo.

Aku ... punya sebuah kemampuan khusus. Aku ... bisa mendengar melodi setiap orang. Detak jantung? Bukan, melodi bukan detak jantung. Setiap orang, setiap manusia mamiliki melodi mereka masing-masing.

Terkadang ada orang dengan melodi yang sangat cepat, namun ada juga yang lambat.

Tapi ... walaupun setiap melodi manusia berbeda, suatu saat, ketika Tuhan mengkhendaki mereka, dua melodi akan jadi satu. Dua melodi akan berdetak seirama.

Bertanya dari mana aku dapat kemampuan tidak penting seperti ini.

Aku mendapatkannya ketika umurku enam atau tujuh tahun. Tidak terlalu ingat. Hanya saja saat itu aku sudah bisa mendengar suara-suara dari diri masing-masing orang. Kemampuan ini ...

.

.

Kakiku masih terus melangkah. Shibuya, tempat yang kutuju, sekarang ada di depan mataku. Rasa berisik memenuhiku. Berisik dari tempat ini, Shibuya, dan berisik karena ... melodi orang-orang ini.

Dengan cuek aku berjalan masuk kerumunan itu, berharap bisa juga mengenyahkan suara-suara melodi itu.

Aku memasuki sebuah toko yang cukup besar, tempatku bekerja paruh waktu.

Seorang gadis, kasir yang menjaga tersenyum lebar padaku. Saatnya berganti _shift_.

Aku sudah sangat sering mendengar melodi gadis itu. Melodi yang indah tapi berat.

Sudah kukenakan seragam toko _cosplay_ ini. Gadis kasir itu membungkuk padaku yang balas dengan bungkukan derajat yang sama. Ia kemudian keluar toko dengan menenteng tasnya.

Aku dengan cepat duduk di meja kasir. Sedikit memperhatikan melodi orang-orang di luar. Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengar beberapa melodi indah yang keluar.

Teringat harusnya menghitung uang, aku segera melakukannya. Sudah berapa _yen_ yang kami terima hari ini? Hm ...

**Kling**

Suara bel toko sama sekali tidak mengejutkanku. Namun aku mendongak untuk melihat. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang agak ikal memasuk toko. Ia tersenyum padaku dan kubalas dengan senyum yang sama.

Melodinya ...

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa mendengar ... melodinya. Gadis ini ...

Aku berdiri, mempersilahkannya untuk membeli. Menanyakan apa yang ingin ia beli.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum padaku. Ia berkata bahwa ia akan mencarinya sendiri. Mempersilahkanku untuk terus menghitung uang. Aku hanya mengangguk menurutinya.

Sebenarnya toko ini tidak hanya mempekerjakan satu orang saja. Tapi sekarang masih jam makan siang, jadi hanya ada aku di sini.

Selesai menghitung uang, aku memperhatikan gadis itu. Kelihatan ingin membeli beberapa kostum anak-anak dalam sebuah _cartoon_ yang bukan buatan Jepang.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar melodinya? Ada apa? Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

Setelah beberapa lama, ia kembali ke meja kasir. Dengan senyum lembutnya, ia bertanya berapa harga semua yang ia beli. Aku mempersilahkannya menungguku menghitung semua.

Sedikit kami mengobrol. Mengenai untuk apa semua kostum itu.

Aa ... Ia seorang guru taman kanak-kanak ternyata. Pantas saja.

Setelah kuutarakan harganya, ia mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna biru di saku bajunya. Kutatap ia, masih penasaran kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar melodinya.

Ia membayar semuanya dan dengan segera aku serahkan kostum-kostum yang sudah terbungkus rapi itu.

Sebelum pergi, masih dengan senyumnya ia berkata, "_Arigatou na_ ..." Melirik _nametag_ku, "... Yamauchi-_san,_"

Sesaat kemudian ia benar-benar pergi. Kuhela nafasku lalu duduk kembali. Kuedarkan pandanganku, lalu tertumbuk pada sebuah ... apa namanya ... _corsage_?... yang berada di lantai toko ini.

Dengan penasaran aku menghampiri dan mengambil _corsage_ ungu muda itu.

Deg ... deg ... deg ...

Mataku membulat, pasti milik gadis tadi. Ya, pasti. Sekarang aku ... bisa mendengarnya. Melodinya ...

Aku berlari keluar. Masih dengan menggenggam _corsage_ itu, berharap bisa menemukannya.

Aku tahu. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar melodinya. Gadis itu ... Melodinya ... seirama denganku. Dengan melodiku.

Mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru Shibuya yang padat ini. Sial ... Di mana gadis itu?

Aku berlari ke selatan lalu ke kembali ke utara, lalu pergi ke barat, dan kembali ke timur.

Sesaat kemudian, aku melihat surai hitam dengan kain _soft_ _yellow_ melekat di badannya, keluar dari sebuah toko. Itu dia!

Ia pergi dengan cepat. Dan dengan cepat pula aku berusaha mengejarnya. Sial ... Orang-orang ini.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa mendengar dua melodi. Milikku sendiri dan ... miliknya.

Satu langkah. Tinggal satu langkah lagi dan aku akan meraihnya.

**Grep**

Aku mendapat lengannya.

"_Sumimasen_ _deshita_," kataku ketika ia berbalik menatapku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku memperlihatkan _corsage_nya.

Dia menutup mulutnya terkejut, "Aa ... _Arigatou_, Yamauchi-_san_" Diambilnya _corsage_ yang benar miliknya.

"Suzuo ..."

Aku berkata tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menatapku, sedikit mengadah. Tatapan heran.

"Suzuo _koto_ Yamauchi Suzuran _desu_," kataku lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi. Kehilangan melodinya yang tenang. Menyejukkan ...

Gadis itu tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang luar biasa.

"Nagao ... Mariya _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ..."

.

**End**

.

Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya Suzuo dua atau tiga _centimeter_ lebih pendek dari Maricha. Tapi saya benar-benar aneh melihat seorang cowok yang lebih pendek dari pasangannya. Maaf untuk para _fans_nya.

SuzuYagi adalah salah satu _couple_ _favorite_ saya. Mereka seperti tak terpisahkan.

Sayang, mereka terpisah di dua _team_ yang berbeda. Tidak beruntung, Suzuo masuk _team _B. Membuatnya lebih _cute_ bukan? Dan Maricha jadi lebih serius. Ehehe ...

Dan mungkin ini akan jadi kado ulangtahun untuk Maricha. Mungkin terlalu cepat (sangat), tapi _fanfict _ini benar-benar sudah jadi sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Terbengkalai di laptop saya. Dan maaf karena bukan Maricha_'s side_. Malah Suzuo_'s side_. Hehe ...

Sudahlah. Saya hanya mau bilang ...

**Gimme .R.**

**Gimme .E.**

**Gimme .V.**

**Gimme .I.**

**Gimme .E.**

**Gimme .W.**


End file.
